An organic EL element or an organic EL section in an organic EL panel or the like includes an anode such as a transparent electrically-conducting layer, a cathode formed by using a metal thin layer such as aluminum and a luminescent layer including organic material. The luminescent layer is provided as a membrane later between the anode and the cathode (see Patent Literature 1).
When, in the organic EL section, an electric field is generated between the anode and the cathode by applying a voltage therebetween, a hole that is a carrier is injected from the anode into the luminescent layer, and an electron that is a carrier is injected from the cathode into the luminescent layer. The electron and hole are recombined with each other in the luminescent layer to produce luminescence.
The thickness of the layer (membrane) between the anode and the cathode in the organic EL section is as very thin, in the order of a nano millimeter. Accordingly, even if a low voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, an electric field to be produced between the anode and the cathode becomes high. Therefore, the organic EL section including a very thin layer (membrane) between the anode and the cathode can be driven using a low voltage of a few volts.